Melodies of Friends
by Rixea
Summary: OC. Absented for 2 years but coming back as a 3rd year. Mayonaka Yuki comes back to Seiso. What are her reasons for returning and why does she dislike being around too many people?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

"I can't be late again! Why does the school have to start so early?" Kahoko was once again running to school

_-Elsewhere-_

"Why does these things happen to me? Now I've to run to school." Yuki was told that the family car had broken down and that she had to get to school by herself.

_-A few minutes later-_

"Made it just in ti-"

The both of them bumped into each other.

"That hurt…"

"Ah I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming." Kahoko was helping Yuki get up.

"_She's a third year student…but…I haven't seen her before…" _Kahoko thought to herself_. "She is wearing the uniform for the music students._

"Gomenasai. I didn't see you there. I should go now if I don't want to be late. Sayonara" Yuki said and ran of into the school.

"Oh ok…"

"She seems to be in a real rush…Wonder who was she…" Kahoko thought

_-Lunchtime-_

"See you later Kaho. The best of luck" Mio wished her.

"Thanks. I'll do my best." Kahoko was going to practise her violin during lunch period. She decided to go to the roof to practise.

On the way up she heard a beautiful melody being played from a flute.

"It's so calming…"

Kahoko opened the door to see who was playing it. She saw the girl she met earlier at the school gate (Yuki). She had midnight blue hair and yellow eyes like her own. She was playing a snow-white flute.

She was playing Serenade _**(AN: See Ep 26)**_. When she finished playing, Kahoko applauded. Yuki heard her and turned around to face Kahoko.

"You're the girl who I met earlier at the gate. Are you here to practise?"

"Well yes. I hope I'm not intruding on your practise. I think I should find another place to practise. Oh the music you played was really beautiful. I really like it. I should go now."

"Chotto made qudasai"

"nani?"

"You play the violin? What's your name?"

"Yes. My name is Hino Kahoko."

"Nice to meet you Hino-san. My name is Mayonaka Yuki. I major in Flute, as you can see. I also play the viola or violin and piano"

"Is nice to meet you sempai. It's amazing. You're so talented."

"Arigatou. Ne Hino-san, do you want to practise together. I can teach you"

"Thank you so much. You don't have to go through this if it troubles you though."

"It's nothing. I'm ok with it. Playing together can also help you learn the techniques of other people and the music is also beautiful"

Kahoko and Yuki practised together and quickly became friends.

Then the bell rang.

"We forgot about the time! We'll be late!"

Kahoko and Yuki both hurried back to their classes

_-At Kahoko's class-_

"Made it!"

"You're lucky Kaho. The teacher hasn't arrived yet." Nao said

_-After school-_

Kahoko went to the practise rooms. She wanted tog et some practise before going home. She thought she would meet Mayonaka-sempai. She looked around the practise rooms but she wasn't there.

"_I guess she went home already" _Kahoko thought.

* * *

_**AN: Here is the first Chapter. The title is tentative.**_

_**My OC's name literally means Midnight snow.**_

_**Mayonaka Midnight and Yuki Snow.**_

_**Yuki's hair is shorter at the back but longer at the front. Her hair is shoulder length.**_

_**In this chapter, she and Kahoko have met and became friends. She'll meet the others later.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN La Corda D'Oro. I only own m OC and her Family and relatives.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Today, Hino wasn't running late for school.

Mio kept an endless string of questions going at Hino. Which were about the new transfer student.

At that time then Hino realized that even if she had only met her once she knew vey little about her. She started to think about her meeting with Yuki.

_The school gate  
_

The students who were standing there were all thinking about the black car that was stopped in front of the gate. Some of them recognized it as a car that was designed by Nocturne, a company that specializes in the arts but also does some other miscellaneous things.

Now, even Mio started to wonder who that car belonged to.

Then of course the car door opened and Hino was quite shocked to see whom it was who stepped out.

_Mayonaka-sempai..._

Another person also stepped out of the car, but driver's seat shortly after Yuki did. He had long black hair tied up in a low ponytail, the same coloured eyes as Yuki, and the girls who were around seemed to share the same statement. (Similar to the kind of reaction with the music students as when they see Yunoki but a little less over reacted)

"Any need for me to walk you in Yuki."

"No thanks, anyway mother did say I should stop relying on other people to help me..." It was not impossible to realize that Yuki seemed depressed when she said that very statement.

"If you say so then, I'll come pick you up after school, so just wait for me here alright. I have work so I'll be late."

Yuki just nodded.

The guy with her then got back into the car and drove off.

"Mayonaka-sempai! Who was that guy with you?"

"First thing you do when you see me is to start asking me a question, where did the 'Nice to see you again' or 'good morning' go to?"

"Sorry about that. Good morning, nice to see you again then. And...So?"

"To answer your question that you want to know, he's my cousin. His name's Kain. What did you ask that so suddenly Hino-san?" Yuki gave her a mischievous glance.

"What! What are you talking about! Why are you staring at me like that! I was just curious!" Hino says blushing slightly.

"It's fun to tease you. And we should start heading into the school. I don't want anymore people asking me anymore questions about the car or anything related" She said, quickly walking off. Hino told her friends that she wanted to talk a bit with her sempai and bid them a 'see you later' kind of smile.

"Sempai, can I ask you another question, if you don't mind?"

"Go ahead" her reply was accompanied with a sign.

"What class are you in?"

"Well that's out of the blue..." She paused for a bit before her answer. "3A"

"I may be imposing a little with this next one but...why transfer when it would be your last year at this school?"

Yuki was a bit surprised with her question. She had to quickly think of a logical answer.

"...Well, my parents both said that I should have some experience in studying music before I go off to a university of my choice" _After all, it's been a while since I actually gone to a school. About 2 years..._

Hino noticed that Yuki seemed almost upset after that sentence.

"I'm sorry sempai, I shouldn't have asked something like that so suddenly"

"It doesn't matter. We'd both better get on our way to class now. I'll possibly see you sometime later."

_Lunchtime_

Students were from both the music department as well as the general education department were talking about the upcoming concurs and who would be participating.

A broadcast was then heard from the PA system. "This year we have quite a line up for the concurs. From the Music Department, Shimizu Keiichi from class 1-A, Fuyumi Shouko from class 1-B, Tsukimori Len from class 2-A, Hihara Kazuki from class 3-B and Yunoki Azuma from class 3-B. From the General Education Department, Hino Kahoko from Class 2-2 and Ryoutarou Tsuchiura from class 2-5. That's all and Kanazawa-sensei would like to see the participants after school for a meeting. If you have any questions about the competition you may ask Kanazawa-sensei about them now. Thank you"

_Class 2-2_

"I'm so happy you made it in Kahoko!" Mio was ecstatic.

"Congrats Kahoko" Which was said from Nao.

"Thank you. Both of you. I want to go see Kanazawa-sensei now to ask him some questions."

"See you later Kahoko"

_Staffroom_

"Kanazawa-sensei, I have no intention of participating in the concurs why am I in?"

"Listen Mayonoaka-san, you're in the competition on your parents' request. They wanted you to participate this year"

"My parents? They did not tell you why right? did they?"

"No. They stated no reason. They simply said to enter you in the concurs"

"That's good then..."

_Mayonaka-san? What is she talking about...She seems so agitated..._

"Kanazawa-sensei!"

"Hino-san. You're here. Do you have any problems with anything?"

"No. No problems at all. I was just passing by and saw Mayonaka-sempai. And I thought I should say hello to her."

Yuki seemed to be deep in thought throughout this small conversation. She looked as if she was just daydreaming, but, inside she was panicking.

"Is something the matter sempai?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking that's all." She looked at the clock in the staffroom. "I need to get going now. I'm in the concurs so I have to practise all I can. I wouldn't want to lose. Later then." Yuki left hastily.

"Hino-san, do the two of you know each other?" Kanazawa-sensei asked.

"We kind of bumped into each other one the way to school a few days ago."

_I wonder if something happened to her...  
_

_

* * *

_

_Word count: 980...well i was almost there..._  
_I can't seem to write more than a 1000 words..._

_I'll still try to though (`A')_

_**Disclaimer:** Let see...hm...nope I don't own anything from La Corda. And of course I'm not writing this for any profit. Though if I'm paid, I may be more motivated -glint-  
Or~ maybe not~ heheh  
_

_Because I'm a hell of a procrastinator, this took forever, and also cause of writers block that happened towards the end of the chapter._

_And also, this story is written from mainly Yuki's point of view. So meetings of Kaho and Lili aren't mentioned. But they're happening. This is sorta like a slight AU of primo passa. Well same story but with a OC.  
_

_PS: Cause I'm horrible at describing, just to say, Mayonaka Yuki's hair looks like Estelle's (from Tales of Vesperia). Cept not pink...xD_

_Till the next chapter...mada nee~_


End file.
